


The Exchange

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry is taken.  Len will do anything to get him back.





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brookeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/gifts).



“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Lisa told him.

“How long until we can go get him.”

“About that, Santini said he wants the Fireheart Diamond in exchange for him,” Lisa said.

She watched Len’s brows furrow.

Len abruptly disappeared from her sight, and after a few moments returned with a small bag in his hands.

“That was quick.”

"Let's go, we're get him back."

“You do care for him.”

“Yes, I do care for him. I care for everyone in the Rogues team.”

“I know, but you have a soft spot for Barry. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at him, and I also see the way he looks at you,” Lisa told him, as she moved to his side and giving him a short hug.

“Lisa, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

At first she rolled her eyes at her brother’s words, but the look on Lenny’s face had her offering a gentle smile.

“I’ll drop it for the time being.”  

The words were almost as soft as the smile she had offered a moment ago. Leaving her brother to what sounded like a promise to make Barry a conversation at a later time, she excused herself from the room to prepare for the rescue mission.

Once Lisa was out of the room, Snart quickly went about his own preparations. With his sister by his side, backing him up and covering them, he  knew with certainty that they would be bringing Barry home alive and in one piece. Even if Snart had to ice and kill every single person that would get in his way, because the truth was simple: their lives were forfeit the moment they took Allen.

Because no price was too great, not when it would bring Barry back home where he belonged.

Len would never admit this out loud, but he did care for Barry as more than a friend or a member of the Rogues. He just didn’t want to get his heart broken. With the situation being what it was now, he would take a broken heart over never seeing Barry’s smiling face ever again.

Len and Lisa walked into the building, which seemed to be empty. Len placed a hand on Lisa’s shoulder.

“Hold on, this doesn’t feel right,” Len said. It was then he bent down and took out a bag of white powder. Len took some in his hand and then he blew the powder out in front of him.

He saw the red laser beam which shone in front of him.

“Damn, they are not going to make this easy, are they?” Lisa asked.

“No, they are not,” Len told her.

They heard a noise to their left. They looked up to see Vincent Santini standing there. He held a remote control in his hand. He hit a button and started to walk towards them.

“I take it you brought what I asked for?” Vicent asked.

“Yes I did,” Len said, as he showed him the bag with the diamond in it. Santini looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Where’s Barry?”

“You’ll see him, as soon as you give me what I want,” Santini growled.

“No, I will not give you what you want until I get what I want,” Len growled back.

They glared at one another.

Lisa cleared her throat and got Len and Vincent’s attention.

“Boys,” Lisa started as she looked at both of them. “How about we meet in the middle.”

“I’ll agree to it if I get to see Barry.”

It took a moment before Santini said anything.

“Okay. You have to show me what I want.”

Lisa looked over at Len and gave him a slight nod.

A door opened, and in stumbled Barry who looked untouched.

“Len.”

“Barry.” Len said as he started to move forward, but stopped when Santini pointed a gun at Barry’s head.

“We are both going to start walking and we will meet in the middle and exchange what we both want,” Santini said.

“Okay.”

Len and Santini both slowly moved forward. Lisa watched both of them. Both men stood in the middle of the room and glared at one another for a moment. The exchange happened smoothly.

It was over in a blink of an eye.

Len walked beside Barry as they backed up to the door. Once they got there, they left.

 

“It’s good to have you back,” Len told Barry.

“I am glad to be back. I don’t know how I got caught. I’ve gone over it again and again in my mind, I don’t know how they got me.”

“Barry, you’re the fastest lockpicker I know. For you to get caught, there is something wrong.” Lisa curiously told them.

“I am wondering about that myself, ” Len questioned.

Len knew how good his Rogue was: the best and someone. There were precautions they took not to be found out; someone had to be watching them. It was the only way Barry could have been caught. Barry went alone on this mission. Only three other people knew about the mission. And he knew all three people were to be trusted: Lisa, Mick Rory and himself.

He knew his sister would never betray him, not on purpose. Mick was the same. He trusted both of them with his life and they, in turn, trusted him with theirs.  They had a bond which none of them would break.

“I am going to give you two some time alone,” Lisa said, as she smiled at both of them before she turned and walked to her room. And closed the door behind her.

Len looked at Barry.

“Umm…”

“Thank you,” Barry quietly said.

“You’re one of us,” Len replied.

“I know.”

Len moved closer to Barry. A few moments later Barry and Len were face to face, inches apart  from each other.

Both of them moved slowly together. When their lips met, they were still for a moment, and then Barry parted his lips to let Len’s tongue enter his mouth. It wasn’t long until their tongues mashed together.

Len’s hands pulled his shirt over his head, then Barry started to unbutton  Len’s shirt. It was then they moved towards Len’s room. Once through the door, the door shut behind them.

 

“That was amazing,” Barry commented as he looked over at Len, who just came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Barry’s eyes followed Len until he got to the bed and leaned down to give Barry a kiss.

Barry kissed him back; it was a few minutes before Len pulled back.

“So do you think we got a mole in the Rogues?” Barry asked.

Len took a second before he replied.

“I hope not. This family has been through enough, I do not think an incident like this would help keep us together,” Len started as he looked around the room. “But you never know what can happen.”

“I know. I know for sure it’s not us, along with Lisa or Mick. I trust the rest of the Rogues to a certain extent” Barry commented as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Barry closed the door, Len quickly got dressed and started to search the room for any  bugs. Since Barry had gotten caught, Len had a suspicion that it was either a mole in the Rogues, but he doubted anyone would betray him. So the only logical explanation was that there was a bug, or bugs, in the house or on their persons.

Len had been all over his room as well as checking the clothes that he and Barry were wearing. He found nothing. It was his job to keep them safe and that’s was what he was going to do. All he had to do now was to search the other rooms.

Len heard the bathroom door open and he turned to see Barry, who was only wearing a towel around his waist. Len, who was by his dresser, opened a drawer and tossed Barry a t-shirt and some sweats. Barry gladly took the clothes and didn’t waste any time dressing himself.

“So what are we going to do about our current situation?” Barry asked curiously.

“Well, I have checked my room and our clothes for bugs. I do hope it is a bug and not a mole. I consider everyone here family, but if someone betrays us it’s going to leave a bad taste in our mouths for letting anyone like that join our family.”

Barry walked over to Len’s side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“It would hurt all of us if someone betrayed us,” Barry quietly told him.

“I know.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Len asked.

“Len, it Lisa. I need to talk to you,” Lisa’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Lisa, who had changed her clothes

It was then that Lisa’s eyes fell on Len and Barry.

“I am glad for both of you,” Lisa commented as the corner of her mouth curled up in a smile.

“Thank you,” Len and Barry replied in unison.

Lisa closed the door behind her and put her index finger over her mouth then she raised her other hand to reveal a small device with a wire sticking out of it.

Barry mouthed Bug.

Lisa  nodded slightly. She looked at her brother. She then put the bug on the table and picked up the pen which was on the table. On the pad beside the pen and the bug she wrote.

_So what is the plan?_

Barry went over to Len’s boombox and pushed play in the CD. A second later Claire De Lune by Debussy came from it.

“I like to keep my enemies guessing.”

Barry looked at Len and an eyebrow rose.

Len moved over to where Lisa stood and took the pen from her to write.

_Not sure. We have to check for other bugs and then head to another place without bugs to figure out what we will do next._

“So I was thinking of going out to eat. I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me?” Lisa asked.

Barry took the pen from Len’s hand and started to write.

“I would love to join you? What do you say Barry?” Len asked.

I can check for bugs in the hideout.

“Count me in. I could use something to eat, since they didn’t feed me while they held me hostage.”

“Good. So where are we going to eat?” Lisa asked them.

Lisa and Barry looked at Len, his reply was a nod

_Okay. After, we will meet at Saints and Sinners_

“There a new restarant, Vivian’s. Have you guys heard of it?” Len asked.

“No, I wondered if the food is any good?” Lisa asked curiously.

“I guess we will find out,” Len told them.

“When we get back, maybe we can watch a movie,” Barry suggested.

_The movie will be playing and we will be looking for the bugs,_ Barry wrote and then he looked over at Len and Lisa.

Both of them nodded their head in agreement.

“I don’t see why not, are you in, Lisa?” Len asked.

“Sure. I am sure we can convince the others to join in as well,” Lisa coolly said.

They headed out to eat while making sure they weren’t being followed. It didn’t take them long to get to Saints and Sinners. They immediately headed to the booth in the back. Once settled, Barry asked the question which was on all their minds.

“Who’s bugging us?” Barry asked, his brows moving closer together.

“I am not sure, but whoever it is, they are in a world of trouble. They went after Barry, and if you hurt one of the Rogues, you hurt all of the Rogues. I will not let them get away with this,” Len proclaimed.

“How do we get them?” Lisa questioned.

“Set a trap of course,” Len answered.

 

“That was good food,” Barry said as he walked in with a bag from Vivian’s.

“The Blueberry Pie was delicious,” Lisa commented.

“I think we should dine there more often,”  Barry suggested.

“Maybe. That is, if we all like the restaurant.”

“Now, how about that movie?”

“What movie should we watch?” Barry asked, as he looked at Len who started to search for the bugs. IF any would be found then Len would figure out a way to use them to find out who was behind who had bugged them. They looked through their hidout together and whenver they found a bug they would point it out to each other. “I want to play soething we all agree on.”

Lisa walked over to the bookself which held all their cd, dvds, and blu-rays. She ran her index finger over a row. She stopped and then took out one of the dvds. It was The Fast and The Furious. The walk to the tv which had the dvd blu-ray combo device wasn’t long.  The dvd was playing a few moments later.

“Fast and Furious. I haven’t watched that in a while,” Len commented as he pointed to the lamp shade. Both Barry and Lisa nodded.  

The noise from the television would mask their conversation, but it wouldn’t conceal it completely if they were standing close enough for the bugs to pick up their voices.

Once they were sure they found all the bugs, they sat down on the couch.  Barry leaned against Len as they watched the movie.

Len already had a plan in mind and they knew what to do, thanks to them discussing the situation.

Halfway through the movie Len pulled Lisa off the couch. He needed to set the trap. He was going to use the bug to set the trap.

“So what’s the plan?” Lisa asked her brother.

“We are to rip off the McClan Jewelry store.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Is Barry coming with us?”

“No.”

Len looked at Barry and gave him a slight nod.

Barry’s eyes focused on Len’s eyes. In that instant they both knew what the other was sayingjust by the way they looked at each other.

“I am letting you handle Barry when we get back,” Lisa pouted.

“Fine,” Len replied.

It was then both of them headed back to the couch and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

They all fell asleep. Barry resting his head on Len’s shoulder.

The trap went off without a hitch. It was no surprise to see Damian: he was after the diamond. He was the one who bugged the safe house. Len interrogated him to figure out how he was able to find out about the safehouse, but Darhk said nothing about his employer. Since the safehouse was compromised, they would have to use another one.

Len and Barry had just walked through an alleyway. When they got to the end, a black SUV stopped in front of them and the back window rolled down.

There sat a woman in a military uniform; the stripes on her jacket told them she was a captain.

“Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen, I need you two to come with me, please.”

“Who are you?” Barry cautiously asked. Len watched her.

“Captain Lyla Michaels.”


End file.
